The New Recruit
by carbajiggle
Summary: Eren awakens from a dream to find that Levi has assigned him a new mission... to show a recruit around base? But to Eren's surprise, this new recruit has a lot to offer!


AOT x spongebob Mikasa gently shook Eren awake, trying to get the burnette to rise from his slumber. He was crying again, like he'd been known to do. "Eren! Eren!" She cooed to him. "What is it, Mikasa?" He muttered, sitting up in his bed and wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Theres a new recruit," She informed him, "Levi wants you to show him around and explain your powers to him." Eren sighed, he was woken up for this? Well if Levi wanted it, he'd better make it so. Eren got dressed quickly and began searching the grounds for the new recruit. Eren opened the door only to be greeted with a loud, annoying, "I'M READYYY!" Before him stood a yellow square man made of sponge who was wearing the same uniform as him. "W-Who are you?" Eren asked, taken aback by this strangers appearance. "Hi! I'm Spongebob Squarepants!" He introduced with a cheery wiggle. "Eren Jaeger." Eren introduced in response. "Well Eren, its sure nice to meetcha! Can you show me to the barracks so I can put my stuff away?" Spongebob asked, holding up a drab dufflebag stuffed to the brim with belongings. "Sure thing." Eren nodded to Spongebob. Spongebob followed Eren like a puppy, very close but so very curious, but Eren couldnt help but feel that Spongebob was staring lower than Eren was comfortable with. As Eren and his spongy young companion walked past the room belonging to Levi, Spongebob suddenly shoved eren into the vacant room. "W-What are you doing Spongebob?" Eren gasped in surprise. "Are you ready Eren?" Spongebob asked in a sultry tone, eyebrows wiggling up and down like pogo stick. Eren had no clue what Spongebob meant by this, he was still confused as to how a sponge had acquired life. "What?" He asked again. "Are you ready? Because I'M READYYYY!" Spongebob cried out, thrusting his pelvis forward into Eren's, Spongebob's groin grinding against Eren's in a two person tango down under. Eren gasped in surprise, shutting his eyes tight. What was happening? Who cared? It was magical. The titan-shifter's body began to tremble in anticipation as his dick began to grow hard and press against the white jeans that held it captive. "S-Spongebob-san..." He moaned, completely under the control of the Porifera male. "Shhh no words." Spongebob replied in a singsong manner, kneeling down and pulling Eren's massive schlong from the prison that was his pants. Eren feared the dinner-plate sized buck teeth that marked the opening of Spongebob's mouth and how close they were to Eren's most sensitive of places. Before Eren had time to warn the yellow man, His member was surrounded with warm moist pleasure. "Sponge-" Eren moaned out, piercing spongebob's delicate spongy flesh with his fingers, creating more holes in this walking trypophobia trigger. Spongebob continued to suck off Eren, swirling his tongue in complex patterns and shapes. "Augh- Sponge-san... I'm so close," Eren moaned out, bucking his hips. The gleaming white teeth that scared eren so badly clipped the head of his dick, sending horrible pain shooting through his body and he began...to change. His body and hair grew in size, even his penis did, ripping apart the sponge that had it secured in his mouth and the building around Eren crumbled around him, being no match for his gargantuan size. With a deep grumble the Rouge Titan looked down at the remains of the sponge that sucked him off. Spongebob was covered in Dish soap... he had came. Titan Eren roared in sadness, his dick was still hard, which gave his titan form an erect penis that was not satisfied but fully teased. And as if a prayer had been answered, a man fell from the sky and landed in Titan Eren's open palm. Castiel rubbed his sore head as he tried to gather what had just happened. "What the- where am I? What the hell are you?" He asked Eren, who was now delighted. With one movement of Titan Eren's giant hands, Castiel's pants and undergarments were gone. "Nope, fuck this." Castiel yelled, beginning to run from the palm of Eren's hand. Eren grabbed Castiel by the wings and held him prisoner, slowly lowering him to the top of Eren's Giganto-Schlong. Ruthlessly, Eren forced Castiel onto his dick, but to his dismay, Castiel also ripped to shreds from the force of the monster penis. Eren then realized he'd be forever aroused. 


End file.
